


Sick Party

by Acolyte_Curphy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Emetophilia, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Hardcore Emetophilia, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acolyte_Curphy/pseuds/Acolyte_Curphy
Summary: Longarm and Blurr go to a celebration and interesting things occur.





	Sick Party

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely do not know why I wrote this or what the hell this is but it is here now and we all have to live with that. If you are capable of it, I hope you enjoy!  
> Inspired by [this](http://hamfootsia.tumblr.com/post/113296066343/was-it-intentional-or-did-longarm-just-get-sick) god-like picture.

Longarm Prime was sick.

It was a thing that Blurr honestly thought he would never witness in his lifetime. The very idea that the prodigious Longarm Prime in his ever untouchable yet reserved state of being could be “ill” seemed unfathomable. His Prime had never, in all the many decades he had worked for Intelligence, fallen sick. Not even once. 

Of course, there were days when he had come in sporting a tired and dim smile, no doubt weary from a long evening of strenuous, hard work. And there were moments where his usually calm and modulated gait seemed less sturdy than ordinary. But sick? Physically unwell? That was something that just seemed bizarre, unusual and abnormal to Blurr.

Yet, here he was; vents releasing small condensed puffs of air as he leaned placidly on Blurr’s slender frame.

Keeping their pedesteps hushed, they swayed their way to a hopefully empty room in Rodimus’s lavish house, praying nobody would notice their swift disappearance. The party behind them had been going well, and though Blurr definitely didn’t consider himself a social individual, he found that he had actually somewhat liked the event.

It had been Rodimus’s idea naturally. He and his team had completed yet another incredibly onerous mission with brilliantly flying colours and in Rodimus’s mind, it was about time he brightened up the uneventful lives of his fellow co-workers with an appealing, exotic party. Initially Blurr and Longarm had balked at the suggestion. Rodimus had a very bombastic nature, and the idea of him inviting everyone to get utterly stone drunk was not exactly appealing to either of them. Unfortunately an out right refusal to go would have been seen as incredibly rude - better to go for at least a little while and leave when things took a turn for the worse. 

To their luck, the celebration did not turn out that way at all, and was more of a engex tasting reception than a legitimate party. Rodimus had been on his best behaviour, assuming the role of a gracious and accommodating host, using his flashy, charismatic sense of humour and enthusiastic storytelling to keep his guests well engaged, never failing to remain relaxed and in control the whole time. 

Everyone was in an impeccable mood, all sober enough to remain composed, and tipsy enough to lose any stiff natured inhibitions. Engex imported and harvested from all reaches of the galaxy had been served to the visitors, who enthusiastically lapped up the foreign liquids with eager curiosity. Blurr was reluctant to try any of it at the start, feeling uncomfortably ridged and tense in the twining crowd. He was the type of individual who only liked to allow himself to get even the tiniest bit woozy around extremely close friends, but after being offered a number of beverages from an unusually tipsy Cliffjumper, he decided to stop being so punctilious and tasted a select few, pleasantly surprised by the flavour of one with a dazzling, sea green hue. 

Rodimus, from the far corner of the room, briefly noticed his startled expression and laughed, walking towards him with a self assured swagger. 

“Seems like you finally caved in and found yourself a winner huh? That one’s supposedly one of the better drinks on the list you know.”

Blurr eyed the swirling liquid in his cube for a moment, before flicking his optics back to Rodimus’s sparkling grin.

“Honestly, I’m not much of a drinker at all, and I wouldn’t call myself an engex connoisseur at any time of the day, but I have to say this really is delicious. Where did you find?”

Rodimus smirked, slyly leaning an elbow onto the table.

“Oh you know, a friend of mine gave it to me”

“Is that so? Well, what’s in it?” 

Rodimus laughed again, mockingly scolding him by wagging a digit.

“Ah, ah ah! That’s a classified information Blurr! I can’t just go around revealing the secret ingredient in every engex recipe I like now, can I? But I will tell you it has a unique, foreign contaminant in it that can’t be found in any other drink and it’s extremely good.”

Blurry struggled to suppress his smile.

“That seems a little inappropriate don’t you think? Inviting your guest’s to drink mystery engex and keeping what’s in it confidential when they ask?”

“Ha!” Rodimus said, winking “You’re the Intelligence Agent here buddy! If you really want to know, I’m sure you can figure it out and arrest me accordingly yourself. Though honestly, let me just say, I have fragging idea what’s in it. I just bought it cus it looked good and that was enough for me to set it on the table!”

Blurr’s smile finally broke free, about to reply with a saucy remark, but was unable to do so as a white pristine servo landed on Rodimus’s shoulder.

“Red Alert! So glad you could make it!”

“I am so sorry I’m late” she said sheepishly “I just had to finish with this patient and I simply couldn’t leave them like that. I know it took too long but - ”

Before he could say a word, Rodimus gave Blurr a quick, apologetic thumbs up and left, joining the thickening crowd and disappearing into it’s mass.

Just like that, Blurr was left alone.

He tapped the glass in his hand, self-consciously hoping that nobody would notice him by himself, till a warm voice rose behind him. 

“Everything alright agent?” 

Longarm Prime had walked to the table, calm and balanced, optics shining bright. A kinda, tilted smile was plastered on his face.

“Longarm Ah, sir!” Blurr said, surprised his superior wasn’t being swarmed by overzealous co-workers eager to shake hands with a renown Prime. 

“Oh? Why the startled reaction?” He asked, lightly placing a servo on Blurr’s arm, gentle and considerate.

“Oh! I-it’s nothing sir, I was just surprised that you… still don’t have so many people to talk to? You were completely surrounded earlier on.”

Longarm hummed, a deep velvet sound that made Blurr’s spark lurch.

“Whilst it is true that being a Prime involves a lot of the usual servo-shaking, I believe I’m a little too much on the…ah, dull side to keep everyone entertained for very long. They went along their way soon after the introductions were finished!” 

Blurr raised his hands in protest, flustered and indignant. “You’re not boring at all sir! You may be a bit more reserved than others but that certainly doesn’t make you dull! At least, I don’t think so! In fact, I’d-I’d love to talk with you, if you aren’t too busy at the moment that is!”

The servo on Blurr’s arm squeezed in thanks before softly letting go.

“I am flattered you feel that way Agent. But even so, I’m sure Rodimus would have a better time keeping them engaged than I. Regardless, I do agree that a little chat would be nice - shall we find somewhere a little quieter?”

“Y-yes! I’d like that sir!” 

Spark jumping in elation, Blurr allowed himself to be led to an empty table towards the end of the hall where fewer guests were conversing, clutching the drink in his servo with excitement. He sat himself down beside Longarm and leaned into the sofa comfortably, not too close to be intimate, but not too far that he seemed withdrawn. Lacing his digits together, he looked down at superior with fondness in his gaze. 

“And you sir? Have you been enjoying yourself? I know you aren’t much for social gathering’s either, but I hope you aren’t having a-a, well, a bad time!”

“No need to worry Blurr” Longarm said smoothly “I won’t lie and say this party is something I’m hugely enjoying, but overall it’s been rather pleasant. And at the very least, the drinks were very good. Rodimus has excellent taste, I was a little surprised by it.”

Blurry brightened.

“Yes! I agree completely! I was also a little reluctant to try them honestly, I prefer having drinks at home, but truth be told they taste incredible, even if he does keep what’s in them a secret. There was one in particular that I just randomly picked up and I genuinely don’t think I’ve tasted engex that good in ages and I-” 

He paused “Would-would you like to try it sir?”

Longarm crossed his legs, lounging placidly on the plush surface of his seat, looking at Blurr with an appraising expression.

“I believe I would like that agent.”

Blurry instantly stood up, beaming.

“Of course sir! Allow me bring you a cube, I’ll just be a nanoklik!” And with that he was off.

Seconds later he returned with a giddy huff, winding through the mass, leaving a streak of blue in his wake.

Optics glowing brightly, he handed Longarm a glass, and picked up his own, raising it to their helms with a beatific grin.

“Cheers Sir!” He laughed and Longarm gently clinked the glass accordingly against his own, a delicate chime ringing through the air. 

The two of them drank it down, letting the liquid slide light and silky down their throats with a satisfying shiver. 

Though, he was more subtle about it, Blurr could tell when they were done that his superior was just as impressed as he was with the engex’s powdery sweet flavour. Rubbing, his chin in contemplation, Longarm placed the half empty cube back on the table, eyeing it thoughtfully.

“It really is delicious.” He stated “And you truly found it just by chance? It seems you’ve had a touch of good luck tonight Agent!”

Blurry timidly waved his hand in dismissal, but couldn’t help puffing out his chest-plates at Longarms praise, a small tingle pride winding up his frame. Already he could feel the engex’s buzz loosening him as he sank deeper into his seat.

“Oh really, it’s just a coincidence Sir!” He said, somewhat shyly. “I don’t think I’m especially lucky or anything, but nevertheless I am more than pleased you liked it as well!”

Longarm smiled deepened then, and instantly it seemed like the air around them hummed, the red orb glowing almost magically on his helm. Cautiously, he snuck a servo under the table to lightly caress the metal on Blurr’s thigh.

“But of course, I would like it Agent. I do like many things about you a great deal after all.”

Immediately Blurr tensed, digging his fingers into the material of the seat, excited and nervous. Steadily, his core temperature began to rise and his array gave a mild throb of interest. Desperately keeping his EM field under a firm lock he turned back to Logarm who was now inconspicuously taking a sip from the rest of his drink with a tranquil expression. Blurr thought he looked just the tiniest bit smug.

“Longarm” He whispered, voice wobbling with concern. “Longarm, we, we can’t! There’s people around!”

Seemingly uncaring of Blurr’s mounting distress, Longarm’s digits began to rub tender circles on his thighs proto-mesh, strong fingers keeping him solidly in place. His valve gave a needly pulse behind it’s covering, already growing wet with lubricant.

“Ah, then I suggest you play the part then Blurr” he said lightly before setting the now empty cube back onto the table.

“Longarm!” Blurry whined, optics flittering across the room.

Nobody was really paying attention to them. Caught up with their own conversations, they remained ignorant to the ribald scene unfolding before them, drinking and laughing at a dry, cheeky joke a fellow bot had told them.

Pushing back into the sofa, Blurr reluctantly let his legs spread under the space beneath the table, secretly thanking Primus for the fact that the table legs were composed of solid walls, blocking out any views from below. His vents were beginning to grow fast and laboured, morbidly embarrassed about the entire situation.

Longarm, pleased with his reaction, began to prod and stroke his array cover which parted almost straight away with a minute click. Without mercy, he jammed his digits up Blurr sticky viscous opening, extending his arms so they wound extra tight around the lower half of Blurr’s body. 

Blurr groaned, aroused and ashamed, digging his denta into his lip in a pitiful attempt to keep quiet. Trying not to squirm, he crushed his hands against the cube and tried to open his mouth to talk, in the hopes that anyone watching would simply think he was having a remarkably uncomfortable conversation and not getting fingered by his boss.

“S-s-so” He simpered “—so ahhh Longarm Prime Sir, do you have anyyy p-plans fffor the r-rest of this week-k?”

Longarm chuffed with laughter, amused at Blurr’s pathetic efforts at conversation, and cruelly dug his fingers deeper up his valve, grinding his digits firmly against the bulging sensors adorning it’s walls.

“Why yes indeed I do Blurr. I have a fair amount of left over work back on my desk that needs completing, and I can honestly say that it will probably take the whole evening to finish. Unfortunately, it’s likely the next few nights will be the same, as being the head of Intelligence means I can rarely afford to stop working. Not very exciting I’m afraid. What about you, my dear?”

Blurry shuddered in response.

“W-well I, I have some w-work to do too actually, it’s… it’s ahh oh Primus I-I It’ss! Oh Longarrmmm.Oh LongarmmIiiican’ttt!” 

He wailed feebly, valve rippling as Longarm began to rhythmically piston his digits in and out of his array. Each thrust dragged at a neglected cluster within, and he weakly laid his helm down to stare at the hypnotic, whirling green in his glass, body quaking in pleasure. 

“Come now Blurr, weren’t you going to tell me about your plans for this week?” Longarm purred, flicking his swollen anterior node and giving his lips a light pinch before twisting his fingers far up towards the back of his valve.

Blurry clenched the glass and fervently shook his head, refusing to face Longarms gaze. 

“I, I can’t!” He whimpered, feeling the rhythmic push inside him grow steadily faster and faster, making internals knot and writhe. 

Gulping he curled in on himself, hunching over his glass and covering his mouth with fisted servos, tensing every joint in his body to hold back from cumming, till Longarm spread all his digits against the hyper sensitive mesh of his walls and brutally raked every cluster with a clawed yank. Blurr let out the smallest squeal, right on the cusp of overload when Longarm quickly disentangled his arm from his frame and left his sopping valve empty and spasming with want. 

He gasped in frustration, rubbing his knees together, indignant yet unsure if the act was one of mercy or sadism. Beside him, Longarm began to carefully clean his digits with a nearby cloth and handed it to Blurr who delicately dabbed at the mess between his thighs with hesitant strokes. Allowing his optics to shutter for a moment, Blurr steadied his breathing and let his systems cool down slightly, despite the fact that he was still feverish and wanting.

Shame-faced and awkward from being fingered in public, the exhilaration of what they done hit him full force and he trembled, turning to Longarm with a shaky laugh.

He was looking away from him.

Perturbed, Blurr put a servo on his broad treads, eyeing the crowd, who had more or less left to another room anyway, laughter and clapping ringing down the hall. 

“Sir, we umm, I is everything all right?”

Longarm sighed, serene as ever, as if their little frisk hadn’t even happened, though his gleaming optics seemed rather hazy.

“I’m fine Blurr, I think the drink was a just little too ah, strong that’s all.”

Blanching, a wave of guilt lanced up Blurr spine and he grabbed Longarms polished servo hastily. It was hot under his touch. “That drink!” He gasped “Oh Longarm I, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have given you that, especially since I didn’t even know what was in it I’m so sorry I! Let’s go to another room, you can rest there and, and maybe I-I can get you something to help and everything will be alright, yes everything will be fine I’m sorry I’m sorry…”

Standing, Blurr laid a supportive arm around Longarms body, urging him up and ushering him out the room, angrily pushing his systems still aroused notifications to the back of his processor. Longarm gave him a dim and grateful smile, rubbing a thumb against Blurr’s waist in appreciation, leading to a wave of protective endearment flooding through Blurr’s core.

Leaning out to pear into one of the sumptuous rooms in the empty hallway, Blurr quickly saw that it was unoccupied and shepherded Longarm inside it to sit upon the elegant looking berth within. He perched himself upon the edge of the bed, rubbing Longarm’s belly soothingly, hugged so close to him that their frames were pressed right together and Blurr could truly feel the blazing heat emanating from his body. 

“I’m so sorry I gave you that sir, really, I just wasn’t thinking straight.”

“Blurr” said Longarm gently. “You didn’t know what would happen. Not to mention, I was a little cruel to you just a moment ago, embarrassing you in public like that. I really don’t think you need to apologise for anything.”

Blurr laughed. “If it had been anyone else sir, I would have a up and left in a nanoklik but you know that I like that kind of thing with you…”

“Mmm” Longarm hummed and a calming pause filled the space around them, as they sat together, side by side in the unlit chamber. After a moment passed, Longarm reached up to bring Blurr’s helm to his, lovingly swiping his servo against Blurr’s faceplate and planted a kiss upon his lips, which eagerly began to move in sync. Letting out a contented croon, Blurr’s glossa twined alongside his superiors and the slick sounds of their embrace reverberated across the room. Tilting his head to the side he pushed further into Longarm’s welcoming cavity, swiping the soft mesh of his tongue against the roof his mouth with a whine, interface systems eagerly beginning to reboot. Their kiss broke with a string of fluid connected their lips. Longarm lapped it away swiftly. 

“You’ve been very sweet this evening Blurr” he said tracing the blue metal on his arm plating, and hastily pushing the black polyglass on his frame down onto the berth.

“So very good…” With a light sigh, he started to lay butterfly kisses along the side of Blurr’s abdomen. Blurr wriggled uncomfortably. “Sir! Aren't you sick? I don’t think we should-“

“Hush” he replied. “I am not so weak that a little interface will do me harm. Now, lie down so that I may take care of you dear.”

Reluctantly Blurr fell back, the hectic rush from earlier coming back full force as he suddenly became aware that they were engaging in illegal sexual conduct at a guests house, the house of another Prime no less. Wheezing slightly, he laid his thighs apart once again, body shaking and beading in condensation. A hot, gust of air blew over his array as Longarm breathed beside it’s cover. Still wet from their earlier alterations, Blurr clipped it back, sighing as his lovers vent’s swept over the cooling transfluids.

“Ah, don’t leave out your spike now love” Longarm murmured.

Blurr, a little surprised, obeyed and rerouted his sensory network to activate their too, exposing his array in it’s entirety. It gleamed in the pale dim light emanating from the corridor, pretty and wet, valve lips a dewy, lush, dark blue with a dainty plush anterior node crowning its top. His spiked throbbed in the heated air, thin, smooth and elegant, arching up and twitching as pre-fluid trickled down it’s tip. 

Slowly, Longarm began to twist his arms around Blurr once more. Like heavy winding bolts they pinned him in place and Blurr yelped at the feeling of being trapped, unable to flee. His spark raced, imaging somebody walking in on them, and his processor felt light.

Hand snaking down to the apex of his thighs, Longarm grasped Blurr’s slender cord in his servo and began to pump it gently, stroking it’s smooth surface with care. Blurr, relished the feeling, keening weakly and wiggled his hips lower in satisfaction. A scalding soft tongue licked it’s way up between his valve and spike, warm saliva dripping over his crotch. 

“Sirrr…” He trailed off, huffing. A small burst of air wafted out of his vents. Longarm chuckled low and dimly, and kissed the black band on Blurr’s tank before moving his glossa down to lap a few more times at Blurr’s clenching opening with steady, moist movements. Tenderly, he brought a glistening valve lip into his mouth and suckled on each one of them firmly, lavishing the delicate mesh with spit. He released them with a wet pop and gently dug his denta onto Blurr’s exterior node, rolling it around with his tongue. The light pinch of his teeth sent a zing of pleasure through Blurr’s wires.

Meanwhile, the fist on Blurr’s spike never stopped it’s leisurely motions and a thick digit moved to tickle at the throbbing, leaking hole of his length. Blurr’s eyes widened at the sensation, hips jerking as a gush of liquid spilled from his array. Noticing, his mounting pleasure, Longarm finally pressed his mouth firmly onto Blurr’s valve, and pushed his glossa inside, sucking at it’s opening harshly. His fat tongue wormed it’s way within him, spreading the thin mesh walls wide, and rubbing at them with vigour. It licked and prodded at the swollen clusters with clumsy grace, flares of ecstasy flashing through Blurr nerves. 

For a few more minutes he lazily dove his tongue into Blurr’s internal valve, settling on a pleasant rythm but before Blurr could accommodate himself it, he deftly replaced his glossa with his digits, and sloppily mouthed at the top of Blurr’s spike, smiling against it’s trembling head. Blurr wriggled, trying to move and managed to lower his face down to peer at Longarm’s who, still smiling, slid his spike down his intake in one easy go. His superiors throat flexed around him, tightening and rippling and clenching, making his internals wires feel like they were melting into liquid. A wanton wail spilled from his voice box, and Blurr hesitantly began to hump just slightly into his mouth. Longarm, pulled back for a moment, glossa playing with the length of his spike as it left his orifice before pushing his helm back down and guzzling it back in with contented hum, expression content and easy.

Jerkily, Blurr began to move his hips in time with each bob of Longarm’s mouth, arousal flaring as the arms tied around him seemed to tighten more and more. Soon, Blurr began to grow close, spike dribbling a constant stream of pre-fluids, and when Longarm dragged his tongue across a particularly sensitive line on his cord, his processor burst into a haze of pleasure. One more, lick, just one more and he would tip over the razor’s edge. Longarm, as if sensing his heightening bliss lapped at his spike hard, dragged the edges of his denta across Blurr’s quivering length and rumbled. 

Blurr shrieked and the pleasure within him snapped as he overloaded, surrendering to blazing blows of euphoria as spurt after spurt of transfluid shot through his length. As he was cumming, the pleasant rumbling vibrations on his cord began to change till they turned into rough, guttural, obscene sounding hacks. 

Longarm, who’s mouth was still wrapped firmly on his spike, promptly coughed and a sludge of vomit spattered over his array. The wave of tank digested bile flowed, viscous and thick across the length of Blurr’s cord and slid over and into his valve where it began to tingle fiercely.

Blurr was frozen, utterly stunned at the scene before him.

After a pregnant pause, he let out a hysterical sob, unable to move in the tangle of arms, optics wide as globes.

His frame heaved, sensors firing in rattled confusion, torn between painful orgasmic rapture as Longarm nonchalantly continued deep-throating his spike, covering it in more disgusting mixtures of fluid, and abject disgust at the horrendous muck of sick on his lap. His body, focused only on the still euphoric sensation raking through his nerves, gave in to pleasure, and with a broken choke, he overloaded again, tainted spike shooting another load of transfluid into the ugly mess within Longarm’s mouth. 

The sickly sweet stench of puke wafted through Blurr’s sensors, creating a nebulous, soporific cloud in his mind. 

“Long-ah-ah-ahrrmm” He croaked and his optics rolled into the back of his helm. 

Releasing his spike with complacent smirk, Longarm placed a bizarrely tender kiss on Blurr’s purge covered exterior node and wriggled his tongue into his valve before he once again began to hack, burbling another wave of puke into his interface canal. 

Blurr began to hyperventilate, wheezing and shrieking at the feeling of the gooey sick pouring down his arrays insides. The liquid stuck to his mesh walls and an awful surge of ecstasy blistered across his sensors when Longarm’s glossa spread more of the scalding bile into every crevice of his valve. His callipers squeezed on the muscle as it slid back and forth in his array, and eventually he began to grind into it, writhing in Longarm’s iron grip as he tried to fuck himself on his tongue.

Between every few thrusts of his glossa, another small gurgle of puke would plunge down Blurr’s valve joining the lump of vomit sitting deep within his internal walls and each time more waves of pleasure would gush through Blurrs processor as the aphrodisiac like sick, sent blinding pulses of bliss to throb behind Blurr’s optics. 

As his hips thrust again and again into the mess of slime, Blurr felt his callipers tighten frantically, unable to cycle down on the pumping glossa inside him. Longarm pulled out, licking his lips and drove his servo into Blurr’s puke ridden valve, scraping angrily at all the wet, oversensitive nodes within it before viciously grabbing the tender ceiling node at the bottom and giving it a firm twist.

Blurr howled as a final mind shattering overload ripped through him, thrusting his valve deep into the chafing fist.

A jet of hot, sick saturated, transfluid squirted out of his valve, and his drugged, sluggish systems shut down, drool spilling from his mouth in utter shock, stupefied and exhausted.

 

000

 

When Blurr came too, he was lying on his berth back in his sparse apartment, light flitting over his frame from the window on his ceiling. Sitting by him on the same berth, was Longarm who was typing into a data-pad, cool and unperturbed. 

A light sway of fogginess drifted through Blurr’s mind as he sat up, feeling oddly vacant.

“What, what happened sir?” He mumbled. He sniffed at his servo; it smelled unusually clean.

“Well, we were at the party dear.” Longarm said. “It was rather nice actually, but after a while you got incredibly sick. I had to clean you up a little, everyone was a tad worried about where we were, but after seeing how ill you had become, they left me to take you home in peace.”

He stroked the vent’s on Blurr’s helm. “Nothing critical happened to you though, I can promise you that. All that was needed was a quick polish and everything was just fine.”

Blurr smiled, though it was wobbly and frail, and then frowned as he remembered the odd feeling of Longarm’s hot frame resting down on his.

“I-I, but, weren’t you the one that was sick sir? I’ve never seen you ill before, and I remember taking you to that room and…”

Longarm sighed gently, a weary tone tinging his voice. “Well, Rodimus had brought over a lot of…adventitious beverages. I was actually a little ill for a while that’s very true, but my systems took care of it soon enough. You on the other hand, left quite a mess I’m afraid.”

Blurr looked down, confused. “I..what? I don’t recall that at all… I didn’t vomit did I?” He asked.

“I’m afraid you did” Longarm said, smiling reassuringly “but it was not your fault and I cleaned you up right away. Nobody was upset.”

Blurr grimaced, leaning over to hug Longarm and then hid his face under his helm. He wanted to try and feel something, anything at all apart from the strange heavy emptiness permeating his systems. Worry, upset, concern, remorse, pride, relief, anything. But he felt nothing. 

And then, the image of Cliffjumper stumbling over his pedes and offering him glasses of engex, the usual simmering glower on his face replaced with an uncharacteristically sloppy grin, sprung into his mind.

“Who on Cybertron even gave Cliffjumper that kind of stuff anyway?” He laughed, a short bark ripping through the silence.

“Who indeed” Longarm said, and he placed a small peck on the triangle adorning Blurr’s cold void helm.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, we really gotta start kink-shaming Blurr you guys.


End file.
